Long Live the Emperor
by Ri2
Summary: Post-series. The Galra have selected a new leader to rule their mighty empire. The leader in question is less than thrilled with this.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.

…

The former Paladins of Voltron (and Coran) stared in disbelief at the armored figure seated on the throne before them, a variety of absolutely gorgeous alien woman draped over him.

The armored figure, a look of embarrassment and resignation on his face, stared back as he tried to ignore one of the beautiful females stroking his cheek.

"So," Shiro said. He opened his mouth to say more, only for words to fail him.

"This is… This is a thing," Lance said, dazed.

"Yes. A thing. It certainly is that," agreed a bewildered Hunk.

"How… How did this happen?!" Coran demanded. "I thought you turned down the throne! Repeatedly!"

Their comrade Keith, former Paladin of the Red and Black Lions and now apparent Emperor of the Galra, sighed. "I did."

"And yet you are apparently Emperor of the Galra now," Pidge observed with her usual intellect.

Keith grimaced. "Yes."

"Despite you making it clear, repeatedly, that you wanted nothing to do with the job."

"Right."

Pidge gestured vaguely at the tableau before her. "Then how do you explain…?"

Keith sighed again. "So… You know how the Blade of Marmora has been trying to introduce democracy to the Galra?"

"Yes," everyone except Lance said. His friends stared at him. He blushed. "I don't keep up with the news that much, okay?!"

"Last I heard, they seemed to be rather receptive to the idea," Shiro recalled.

"Surprisingly so, given their traditions as a proud warrior race," Coran agreed.

Keith grimaced. "They were. Almost suspiciously so, in retrospect. Which is why, when the first free elections to decide a new leader started up, I probably shouldn't have been as surprised as I was when they almost unanimously voted me to become the new Emperor."

His friends cringed. "Ah," Hunk said.

"And you haven't stepped down because…?" Shiro asked.

"Because immediately after I was elected, they voted for me to be leader for life – – which will be a very long time, thanks to all the Quintessence supplements they keep sneaking into my food and drink – – and then voted to abolish democracy forever," Keith said miserably.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Hunk admitted.

"Probably should've seen this coming," Pidge remarked.

"Yes. I really should have," Keith grumbled.

"And…ah, all the ladies?" Coran asked awkwardly.

"My Imperial harem," he said gloomily. "They all volunteered," he added quickly, before any of his friends got the wrong idea.

"Ah," Shiro replied, for lack of anything else to say.

"I'm also apparently married to Acxa now," Keith continued.

"I always thought the two of you would make a great couple," Hunk remarked.

"And is she okay with…?" Pidge asked, awkwardly gesturing at the numerous concubines.

"Yes."

"And your mother…"

"Is thrilled and pressuring me to give her grandchildren already."

Everyone winced sympathetically at that. "You know," Lance remarked after a moment. "I think it's a sign of my maturity that I'm not in the least bit jealous."

"It's okay if you're jealous," Keith said a little desperately, trying to bat away one of his consorts before she could kiss him. "Envy me all you like. In fact, if you see a girl you like, you can have her."

"… Seriously?" Shiro asked, looking a little disgusted.

"You'd really be doing me a huge favor here," Keith practically pleaded as he tried to detach a woman who was clinging a little too hard to his side. "Come on. Take one of them. Or several. Please?"

"I'm married and gay," Shiro said flatly.

"I'm too busy for romance," Coran said quickly.

"I'm still mourning the loss of the woman I love," Lance said matter-of-fact.

"Shay would kill me," Hunk argued plainly.

"Okay," Pidge agreed cheerfully. Everyone stared at her. "What? Ever since Matt got married to his alien girlfriend, my mom's been pressuring me to hook up with someone. This should shut her up!"

"Seriously?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"Great," Keith said, clearly relieved. "Take your pick. Please."

"Are we going to allow this?" An incredulous Lance asked the others as Pidge started regarding Keith's harem with a discerning and lascivious eye. "I thought we fought so that stuff like this didn't happen!"

"They… Don't seem to be in any particular distress," Coran said awkwardly.

"And it kind of looks like we would be helping Keith out," Hunk agreed.

"I want absolutely no part of this," Shiro said flatly. Everyone agreed this was probably a wise choice.

"All right," Pidge said finally. "I refuse to be with anyone who isn't at least as smart as myself. Who here is capable of calculating 12th-dimensional geometry without the use of any instruments, understands Teludav mechanics, has a basic understanding of the Olikari programming language, and can reach level 75 of Super Killbot Fantasy Xtreme?"

"Pidge, there's no way any of them could possibly-" Hunk argued, only for three of the most beautiful Galra to immediately raise their hands. "I stand corrected."

"Great! You three belong to me now," Pidge said happily.

The three concubines in question glanced at Keith for approval. He sighed. "Go on." Ecstatic looks on their faces, the trio immediately rushed off of his throne and started snuggling up to Pidge, cooing and nuzzling her, much to her clear pleasure.

Shiro covered his eyes. "I can't watch this."

"I could have, once, but I don't think I can anymore," Lance said with a hint of sadness.

"You three are really okay with being given away like this?" Asked a dumbfounded Coran.

One of the concubines glanced up and nodded. "Oh yes, the three of us have been longtime admirers of the Green Paladin."

"She is, after all, one of the most intelligent beings in the universe! And definitely the cutest," another concubine purred, peppering the youngest Paladin's cheek with kisses.

"All of us have fantasized of being able to discuss the potential applications of Altean alchemical magitech on modern starship design for safe and stable inter-reality transit long into the night," the third consort said dreamily as she pressed her ample bosom against Pidge's body. "Honestly, this is a dream come true!"

"This is the best day of my life," Pidge said with a shit-eating grin.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Shiro groaned.

"I can, but I wish I couldn't," Coran complained.

"So! I don't suppose I could convince any of the rest of you-" Keith started.

" _No_!" Shiro, Coran, and Hunk shouted.

Lance sighed. "I miss Allura."

Suddenly, the palace was rocked by the familiar roars of five giant robot Lions. In a flash of light, a familiar dark-skinned white-haired figure in white and pink armor materialized before them, eyes closed and a serene expression on her face.

Everyone gasped. "Princess!" Coran cried, unable to believe his eyes.

"ALLURA!" Lance shrieked, tears running down his cheeks.

Their long-departed friend and comrade opened her eyes and smiled at her old friends. "My dear friends, it has been a long journey from the center of all things, but I… Wait, why is Keith wearing Galra armor and being fawned over by several beautiful women?! Why is PIDGE being fawned over by several beautiful women?! How long have I been gone?!"

Keith facepalmed as a sobbing Lance hugged Allura and refused to let go, the others fell over themselves both demanding an explanation for what she was doing here and trying to explain what was going on, and Pidge started making out with her new wives. "This is going to be one of those days, isn't it, boy?" He muttered to his faithful pet cosmic wolf, seated next to the throne.

Kozmo barked happily and went back to chewing on his bone.


End file.
